Chui
by Leopardheart-Naux-Kadaj
Summary: This is information and possibly a story about my MCU fan-character, Chui/ Liala Holloway. It exists solely for review by marysuefacepalm.


_Before we begin, I'd like to note that this is for the Marvel Cinematic Universe, and even then, it is slightly AU, as the MCU is always developing. For the particular story I have with my fancharacter, Chui, there are a couple of things to take into account. One, this is set directly after the Avengers movie. Two, in this story, as it has no relation to sequels such as "Thor 2" and "Iron Man 3," Tony still retains all of his suits and the arc reactor, and further, Loki was brought to Earth because Asgardians felt threatened by his presence. He's now under lockdown with SHIELD and does not have his abilities. If you don't like these things, so be it, but that does affect the story and how the canon characters act._

* * *

**Name:** Liala Holloway/Chui

**Gender:** Female

**Species:** Recombinant DNA, human and leopard. (95% and 5%, respectively)

**Height**: 5'6"

**Weight:** ? (To be truthful, I am terrible with appropriate weights.)

**Age**: Mid-20's.

**Hair:** Short, choppy black hair near her shoulders. Ends are split and awkward and uneven.

**Eyes**: Pale green with a lighter ring around the pupil.

**Skin Tone**: Tan.

**Background**: When Liala Holloway was eight-years-old, her family moved to Africa from London, England to be missionaries. She continued a "normal" life as her parents would visit nearby villages to preach the Word of God. Liala, being a curious little girl with too much free-time on her hands, discovered an abandoned temple of African natives near the home they'd constructed. Upon innocently trying on a tribal leopard mask, she was cursed to have leopard blood in her veins. (The ratio is about 95% human, 5% leopard.) Her parents left her to die in the plains of the African savannah upon discovering what a monster their child had become. Being a naive girl, she awaited for her parents to return for years before the reality of the abandonment set in. Instead of falling into desolation, because she was still young, she sought for company. Her leopard instincts guided her to others of "her kind." She was lucky to approach mother leopards, who accepted her into the family. Trying to retain a sense of humanity, she often talked to these wild cats, despite knowing they would not talk back.

For the rest of her childhood and into adulthood, she raised herself amongst the packs of wild cats (as she outlived her originl "adoptive" family) that would accept her into their lives and sometimes stay amongst villages of African people, where she has learned to mimic animal noises and is semi-fluent in Swahili. She was regarded as a "chui shetani" or Leopard Devil by particular tribes. Over time of forgetting her birth name, she adopted "Chui" as her name.

Chui has travelled a long way over the course of her life and finally makes it toward American embassies in Africa. She camps out around them periodically, using her sensitive ears to overhear conversations and teach herself how to properly speak - for example, she'd hear a question, and repeat it to herself until the words made sense or could recall similar words from her childhood - and watch them to learn behaviors.

While doing this and moving between embassies, she stumbled upon an anti-American, anti-Avengers group harboring former Stark weapons, stockpiling them since their "cut-off" date. She initially tries to slowly disarm them by stealing and destroying the weapons, leaving them by U.S. Embassies to be noticed. This catches Tony Stark's attention - he may not be a part of the weapons industry as in they are no longer produced, but the ones still circulating in the hands of the enemy would more than piss him off. Tony heads out to Africa, finds and interrogates Chui, who is more than willing to give up what she knows. After learning she's a target of the Anti-Ameri-Avenger group and of her desire to "become normal", Tony takes her back to America with him.

The Avengers (and Loki as he's under the watch of Thor and then SHIELD) slowly all come to back together as this new threat arises, learning over a couple of months how big this underground hate-group is. Over the course of these months, Chui strives to act "normal" and give up her animalistic ways. Bruce Banner, being high in intellect without a company to run, takes charge of properly schooling her. Pepper, despite the minimal age difference, sort of takes over a "motherly" role for Chui - helping her act more human/less animal by taking her places, buying her clothes, and the like. Steve Rogers is looked up to as a friend and hero, as he stands for America, justice, and the like, and yet he is just as awkward and struck by culture-shock as she is. Thor is somewhat seen as an older-brother or father figure for his kind and protective nature. The Avengers kind of leave the detail of Loki out, but Thor mentions him, and shows her to him from a safe distance. Chui doesn't think he's evil or good - she thinks he's lost, and he need to find the light. This puts the two on bad terms - she is, in a sense, an apologist, and Loki hates it, sees her (for a lack of a better word) affectionate nature as weakness. _(I'm sorry if personal interaction like this and assigning "roles" is Sue-ish, I think it's just nice when OCs interact on a personal level beyond just oh you're cute let's be friends or whatever.)_

**Side**: Chui personally wants to use her "powers"/"curse" for good. She wants to prove to her parents and to the tribes that she isn't a monster or a demon, but a hero. She's earnestly a good person. But she doesn't understand a lot of human behaviors like murder, or kidnap and the like. So she gets emotional over it, either extremely angry or severely upset depending on the crime.

**Personality**: One would expect a harsh soul from someone raised on the plains of Africa. But this isn't the case. She thinks in very simple terms however, like as if the world is black and white. After the Incident, she mostly watched animal behavior, which is very cut-and-dry. She is easily confused by human behaviors, especially crime and courting rituals, and doesn't understand a lot of her own feelings. Because she's different due to her mixed DNA, she struggles with self-worth and self-esteem. Being this incompletely-human being takes a toll on her, and while she tries to reassure herself this was meant to be, there are painful reminders that she is in fact, an oddball [to put it nicely] such as her cat-like features and behaviors she has yet to let go. Because she has not spent a lot of time around humans, though enough to not be a "feral child" she isn't used to what is regarded as socially acceptable and the like. So she makes social blunders like being blunt and pointing out things in a rude-like way.

**Appearance in general:**

Chui is about average height with a curvy, lean built. (Hair, skin tone and eyes were described above.) She has a rounded face with an average sized nose that slightly curves up at the tip and full lips. Her jaw is slightly wider than average to encase her extra-long canines without discomfort. Rimming her bright eyes is black skin, akin to that of a leopard for facial markings. Across her left cheek is a red "war-paint" marking. Her left thigh and right upper-arm have similar markings. She has scars in various places from fights and hunting accidents.

Her leopard features are a long spotted tail, leopard ears, claw-like nails, detached collar bone and extra-long canines. Each of these actually function however, and don't serve just to be "so kawaii desu." The tail is her center of balance as well as an added feature of expressing emotion - damage the tail, damage her balance. Her ears have about 3 times the sensitivity and can hear 3 times as well. This is good and bad. While she can detect things before others, loud noises close to her and cupping your hand hard over her ears can cause more damage than a human. Her "claws" are similar to bone in strength, but like bone, can be broken. Its about ten times more excruciating than breaking just a normal nail. Good for combat, but if damaged, the pain is severe and difficult to think and work around. Detached collar bone allows her to fit into tighter spaces, and... I don't really see a downside to this. Oops. Canines are good for hunting, inflicting damage on an attacker and chewing food, but biting your own lip is ten times the pain. It also impairs her speech - the same way someone with fake-fangs has a speech impairment. Over time, her jaw would become sore if working too much because of the canines.

It's generally commonplace in the comic-verse to dress very obviously and occasionally cliche for your superhero identity, and for women, it's commonplace to dress slightly... provocative. Chui was found wearing clothes she'd fashioned out of animal skins. It's a lightweight short leopard-skin top and a matching short skirt with a slight slit up the side to accommodate for fighting, running, hunting, etc. On her left arm is a long "guard" of tight skin-like leather with soft white fur along it. There's a pocket in this guard in which she holds a long serrated blade. Her feet are bare and calloused, but her ankles have adornments of soft grass-like leaves - so when she walks, she sways her feet so it sounds like the leaves brushing naturally.

Her American outfit is black pants or jeans and a normal tee-shirt. She retains the arm guard when around the house, for a need of security as well as to hold onto the memories. The pants are altered for her tail/low rise so her tail can be free and not tucked into a pant leg. She refuses to wear socks and shoes unless they are going out somewhere.

**Weapon of choice and fighting:** A serrated blade fashioned out of stone is what she usually uses to defend herself, if not her claws. Her "claws" are hardened nails to a point they are as strong as bone. However, like bones, they can break and it's extremely painful. Her fighting style is very animalistic (as in she'll get down into a crouch and spring, claw at eyes, circle her opponent) and most comprised of self-defensive moves. When fighting, she can lose control of her humanity and hunt down an opponent as if they were a rival or prey - for example, if someone they're fighting surrenders and runs, she's more likely to go on instinct and chase then takedown than let them "win" by surrendering.

**Nickname(s)**? "Kitty" by Tony, because he's a douche like that._ (This isn't to say I don't like him, because I love Tony Stark, my god do I. He's my favorite. jfc. But just because I love him doesn't mean he can't be a sarcastic, snarky little shit xD)_

**Disease(s)/Disorders?** Chui is faring well when Tony found her, but she's still a bit malnourished. Other than that, she's managed to stay healthy. (When one takes trips to a foreign country, especially "second/third" world countries, they have to take certain medications and shots to avoid diseases like AIDS, so she didn't contract any of those.) She isn't a feral child because she was old enough to retain herself and had a decent understanding of things. Also, she spent time with animals, yes, but also the African tribes also harbored her for a little while here and there. However, she does have an abandonment fear and gets anxious when she's alone, going as far as to have anxiety attacks if she's perceived to have been left.

**Sexuality**: Heterosexual.

**Relationship status:** She has a crush of sorts on Steve, but she can sense that his mind and heart aren't ready for "a mate" as she calls boyfriends/girlfriends. Does it change? I suppose not. Haven't developed the story much, since it was stolen. (Yeah, I had it in a notebook and the notebook was stolen)

**Pairing(s)**: I (and my sister, who helps me write and keep people in character as we are both avid Avengers fanatics) personally ship Chui/Steve, mostly for giggles and awkwardness, but I can't say for sure I want to have that "canonly" in my fic.

**Other important information: **Chui acts very cat-like. Examples include: purring upon contentment, hissing and arching her shoulders when scared/angry, growling when threatened, "kneading" the sheets/couch/whatever she's laying on when she's content/trying to go to sleep. She sees mice or other things to be seen as prey and will crouch as if to hunt it (this habit slowly takes time to break as she associates more with humans.) Petting her behind the ears soothes her. Unlike a cat however, she doesn't like to be alone - she prefers to be with company, even if it makes her uncomfortable. Being alone for long periods of time reminds her of abandonment, so she usually sticks to someone. (Usually Steve, as he seems the most likely to be okay with this. My personal headcanon.) Also, adores boxes and loves to sit in them.


End file.
